


Why I Love You (Jeff the Killer x Reader) - Creepypasta one shot

by Dani_Aika



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Aika/pseuds/Dani_Aika
Summary: "You shouldn't have dragged me into your little games." He pushed himself off the table and started to walk around it."It's your fault for walking in at the wrong time." Crossing your arms, you watched him slowly approach you."It's a public fucking area. I was getting a drink." He pointed behind him, towards the fridge."Well if you ask nicely, Sally might prepare you some tea." A smirk came to your lips as he closed the distance."You're getting a kick out of this, aren't ya, doll face?" You were now face to face, only a few inches away from one another."Yes, yes I am."***COMPLETED***DISCLAIMER:I do not own the characters.I do not own the images but I did edit them together to make this cover.I do not own Jeff the Killer's story but this is a short story I wrote.Offensive and strong language will be used throughout this one shot.Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy 'Why I love you'
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Why I Love You (Jeff the Killer x Reader) - Creepypasta one shot

It was like any other night in the Creepypasta mansion. It was seven o'clock and everyone had just finished eating. After slowly dispersing, some went to their rooms and some went to the living room. The giggles and shouts that came from that room across the hall made a small smile appear on your face as you washed the remaining dishes in the kitchen, Sally happily assisting you.

"Then Ben said that he would play house with me after one last game but he ended up playing several more after!" Sally was pouting because Ben had promised to play with her throughout the day but kept finding other things to do. She huffed as she handed you another plate to wash.

"Well, Ben tends to get distracted and forgets to do the things he says he'll do." You sighed as you put the washed dish in the clean pile before looking at Sally and scrunching your nose. "Have you seen his room?"

Earning a giggle from the small girl, you gave a quick kiss on her forehead before holding your hand out for the next dish which she happily handed to you.

"Still, I'd like to spend some time with him. Laughing Jack too but he avoids me like Masky avoids Toby..." You had a hard time holding back the giggle that tickled your throat when Sally connected the two. Although, where Masky was by choice, Slenderman had forced Laughing Jack to keep his distance from Sally due to his murderous intentions towards children.

"Well..." You trailed off once you gained your composure, trying to think of a way to make the little one feel better. Then you found one. In fact, it just walked right in. Something caught your eye and you turned to see Jeff walking in with that same confusing, grim, smiley face. The moment you caught his attention, you grinned mischievously before looking back at Sally.

"Jeff and I will play with you!" The already wide eyed male was about to pop his eyes out of their sockets from the amount of shock you put him through.

"The fuck will I do?" Glaring daggers his way, you immediately wore a smile once more when Sally's attention was back on you.

"Sally has been feeling lonely as of lately because Ben and Laughing Jack won't pay attention to her. How nice would it be if the three of us played together?" You weren't fooled by the cut in smile on his face because the moment you looked into his eyes, you knew he despised the idea.

"And how the fuck is that my problem?" Ignoring the foul mouthed man, you put your attention back onto sally.

"Sally, go upstairs to your room and set up which game you'd like to play, alright?" Nodding happily, she handed you the last dish before getting off the stool and skipping out of the room. Turning back to the sink, you rinsed the last cup before setting it aside and turning off the faucet. Grabbing a towel to dry your hands, you couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes burning into the back of your skull. Smiling, you finish drying your hands and set the towel down, turning to the fuming killer behind you.

"And why the fuck did you do that?" He had planted both his hands on the table, glaring at you.

"You should really be more careful with your words in front of kids." You shook your head at him.

"You shouldn't have dragged me into your little games." He pushed himself off the table and started to walk around it.

"It's your fault for walking in at the wrong time." Crossing your arms, you watched him slowly approach you.

"It's a public fucking area. I was getting a drink." He pointed behind him, towards the fridge.

"Well if you ask nicely, Sally might prepare you some tea." A smirk came to your lips as he closed the distance.

"You're getting a kick out of this, aren't ya, doll face?" You were now face to face, only a few inches away from one another. You were definitely in each other's personal bubble.

"Yes, yes I am." You and Jeff were quite used to this routine of yours. One always did something to piss the other off and the teasing would begin. Whenever he was on cleaning punishment, he would do something to strike a nerve in you and before you knew it, you were both on cleaning punishment.

You on the other hand, who'd tend to get involved with everyone else's problems and projects, would find a way to pull Jeff into it as well and in the ned, no matter how much he resisted in the beginning, he would help you. Where this was mostly fun and games between you two, you personally had an ulterior motive.

You couldn't help but feel incredibly happy when he would give into your selfish whims. You knew he only did it to avoid getting scolded from Slenderman or getting teased for 'not being manly' by Dark Link and Glitchy Red but even so, you let yourself believe that he did it just because he wanted what you wanted.

To spend time with together.

"The last fucking thing I want to do is play with pink tea cups and creepy ass dolls."

"Come on, it can't be that bad! I'll be there!" You say, playing it off as a joke but you weren't prepared for what he had to say next.

"Nope, it's worse." You felt your heart go from fluttering due to your distance to shattering due to his words. Naturally, you knew that he didn't enjoy doing any of these tasks you threw at him but you always tricked yourself into believing that some part of him actually enjoyed it and had too much pride to say so himself. However, hearing the words straight from his scarred lips, really took a toll on you.

You felt your mind buzz as you searched for your next retort but your words were faltering before they could leave your thoughts, leaving you at a complete loss. You were beginning to get frustrated with yourself. He's said worse to you so why is it bothering you so much now? Why couldn't you shrug it off your shoulders now like you're used to?

"You listening?" You've both been playing this game of tug of war for two years now, what makes this time any different? You were so confused with your current state but deep down you knew the reason why. "Hey, doll face."

It was such a simple answer but one you were hoping to keep buried deep within. Truth was, you were losing patience. In these past two years you were only falling harder for the smiling man and the more you two went on with this routine, the harder it got on you. These cruel words he'd leave you with when all you wanted was to hear him say that he felt the same way as you do.

That he enjoyed the time you spent together, even when it was over obnoxious tasks or annoying cleaning punishments. How even when there are plenty of seats at the dining table, he'll choose that one open next to you. Neither of you will say a word to each other but silently sit there and speak to others while you eat. At first that was enough to satisfy you but now you wanted to talk to him all the time.

You want to go to sleep talking about nonsense, even if all you're doing is teasing each other mercilessly. You wanted to wake up to him right next to you, completely defenseless. When the others tease you for being an odd but compatible couple, you want it to be the truth, not something they just joke about.

You wanted him to love you the way you love him.

"(Y/N)!" Looking up at the man before you, you notice that his eyes were far from irritated and more shocked and confused, causing you to be in the same boat.

"What-" Just as you were about to ask him what was wrong, you felt it. The tears that one by one rolled down your face. Lifting your hand to touch one, you look at your fingers to confirm that you were crying. "Why am I..."

"Hey, what do you think you're-" A loud slap echoed through the otherwise silent room. Jeff had reached up to touch your face when you'd unconsciously kept his touch at distance, knowing that it would only make it worse.

"The Hell-"

"I'll tell Sally that you won't be joining us." You managed to say in time before your throat began to tremble. Quickly, moving aside, you escape the close distance you once had, also managing to dodge Jeff's grasp before rushing out of the room and upstairs.

"What the fuck..." Leaving Jeff completely unsure of himself, he went to lean against the table behind him. Looking down at the hand you slapped away, the tingling sensation left him with slight irritation that burrowed deep in his chest.

Why did you start doing that all of a sudden? Why did you avoid his touch? He understood that you both had your ups and downs but he didn't think you hated him anymore. In this last year you'd laugh a lot more around him unlike how you just ignored him or glared at him before. You even asked for his help on many occasions.

Was it annoying? Of course but he was happy that you asked him for help and not anyone else. It made him happy how easily you'd forgive him whenever he got you into trouble and you got cleaning punishment too. He enjoyed the small rants you had together and how you never rejected him whenever he sat next to you or began random conversations that usually ended up in arguments that left you fuming. Though your silence never lasted long before you were right back to talking to him.

He thought you'd gotten closer but here you were, right back to square one. Just like how you first met, when he first approached you. You turned your back on him and walked away. You would talk to anyone and everyone else but him. It annoyed him. It would leave him so pissed off that he would end up taking his anger out on everyone around him.

Of course his first guess to why it made him feel that way was because he was the only one you acted that way with. However, It wasn't until six months in that he understood the real reason why.

He loved how you were so pure.

Your kind, (E/C) eyes that looked over Sally no matter what she's doing. Your genuine smile that comforted Slenderman whenever things got tense. Those open arms that lovingly held smile dog whenever he got scolded for doing something wrong. How helpful you were whenever someone needed a hand, especially with the jobs no one else wanted to do like helping Dr. Smiley organize his 'interesting' collections.

Jeff even noticed when you went out of your way to learn about art so that Helen had someone to talk to about his passions. You never told anyone that you did it and Jeff found satisfaction in knowing that he was the only one who knew.

However, he wanted to be the one who got your affections.

He wanted to be the reason for your smile while you looked up at him with those beautiful eyes. He wanted your arms to lovingly hold him together, keeping him sane. For you to go out of your way to plan something special just for the two of you to share together, alone.

He knew that you held pride in what you did around the mansion and that you loved everyone there so he didn't want to restrain you, to take that smile away and make those eyes go dim. So all he could do was what he kept doing. Seeking for your attention by striking a nerve. He was so sure that you hated him so he never expected anything less and nothing more. So when you began to open up and rely on him, he could barely contain the happiness he felt. He was thankful for the already cut in smile, happy that it didn't give him away.

And just like that, another year passed for you two and he only fell for you harder. So why is it that even though he didn't restrain you, your smile was gone and your eyes were so sad? Did he do something to make you hate him once more? Or did someone say something to make you feel bad so you were tolerating him until you couldn't handle it anymore? Have you hated him this entire time?

Did he have to choose between letting you go or taking away what he loves about you? But he could make you happy. He could make you smile once more. If you just gave him a chance, he was sure you would be just fine and you both would live happily ever after. He could believe in that, couldn't he? You both could have it all, right?

Wrong.

He was wrong.

Tying you down? Holding you back? Keeping you from what you love? He was losing it again. The thought of losing you was making him feel like he was suffocating. He couldn't handle this feeling of hopelessness. If you hated him you should have left it at that. Why did you get his hopes up? Why did you make him feel the way you did? Like he was special? Like you both had something special? Why did you make him love you?

Jeff gritted his teeth, his hands grabbing at his long, black locks, tugging at them. He felt his chest tremble and his back quake. He didn't know what to do to make you love him. He couldn't be as pure as you. He was too dirty. He had so much filth on his hands. Too much hate that flowed through his veins. He did his best to convince himself that he was beautiful but deep down he knew just what a monster he'd become. How could he expect anything other than hate from you?

How could he ask you to love him?

"Jeffery..." Freezing in place, it took him a moment before he finally lost the tension in his body. He dropped his hands to his sides but his eyes stayed glued to the floor.

"What do you want, Slenderman? Can't you see I'm busy?" He grumbled as he pushed himself off the table and began to head for the exit, passed the tall man.

"I don't know if they is my place to say, but I feel like it's something you should know." The man with no face looked down at the smiling boy who refused to look up. He couldn't blame hi though. All those thoughts filtering through his head but for you he was doing his best not to lose control. Looking up must be difficult when you have so much in common with the cold floor.

"Let's talk later, kay? Not in the mood. I'm tired." He began to head for the stairs when Slenderman spoke once more.

"Even when this has to do with (Y/N)?" Stopping in his tracks, Jeff kept his gaze to the floor for a moment more to think before he tore his graze from the ground and finally looked up at the tall man. "It's about time you both stopped going in circles."

Meanwhile, after you washed your face and allowed the puffiness to go down a bit, you headed over to Sally's room to play with her. Although the last thing you wanted to do was play, you couldn't bare to let her down. No point in having two hearts broken in one night.

"Sally?" You gently knocked on the door before opening it and to your surprise there you see on her bed Ben playing on his gameboy with Sally who had fallen asleep with her head in his lap. Looking up at you, he put a finger over his lips to warn to to keep quiet before looking back to his game.

"I promised to spend time with her today but by the time I got here all she wanted to do was watch me play this. She fell sleep pretty quickly though." He whispered while pressing buttons. Looking towards Sally, you couldn't help but feel a little jealous at how peaceful she looked. A small smile came to your lips at the sight though.

"I see, then I'll leave you to it." He nodded as he continued to play and you gently closed the door before taking a deep breath. Ben wasn't really reliable when it came to doing what he says he'll do but you had to appreciate his random timing for sure.

Sighing, you headed back to your room. You were emotionally exhausted and all you wanted to do was fall asleep and pretend that you didn't just cry in front of the guy you love, confuse the hell out of him, and the treat him as coldly as possible. Just remembering it made you pathetic.

"Someone just shoot me." You mumble as you slipped on your pajama bottoms. Heading to your bed you went to pull down the covers so you could get in when you heard a loud knocking on your door, surprising you with how loud it was.

Looking back and forth from the door to your bed, you were debating on whether you should answer it or pretend you were already asleep but another loud knocking on your door made you believe it wouldn't be that easy. Inwardly groaning, you let go of your comforter, letting it drape back down on the bed before you headed towards the door, listening to the banging continue.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Who is it-" Unlocking it, you barely had time to twist the handle when the door swung open, making you stumble back. A hand reached out and grabbed your arm, catching you from the fall.

Looking up, you were met with a pair of black eyes and that infamous, cut in smile before Jeff wrapped an arm around your waist, making your hands unconsciously land on his chest in an attempt to catch yourself and he used his other hand to hold the back of your head, guiding your lips straight into his own. He pulled on your waist bringing you as closely as he could to him, not leaving any space between you two like he'd done before.

His arm was wrapped tightly around you, his hand behind your head giving you no choice but to accept his kiss as he continued to press his lips harder against yours. Confusion was your best friend today and your mind was tossing thoughts and theories back and forth but even with those racing, they continued to fall further and further towards the back of your mind as you focused more into the kiss.

Reaching your arms up, you wrapped them behind Jeff's neck, pulling on him in an attempt to get even closer but all you really managed to do was make his heart flutter. You were proving what he heard from Slenderman right. That you also wanted him as much as he wanted you. To be as close to you as possible.

He removed the hadn't that was holding your head in place as he stepped forward, causing you to step back. Closing the door behind him, he continued to walk with you towards the bed until you fell backwards, causing him to fall on top of you without letting you free from the kiss. He cupped your face with his free hand as he trailed light kisses down your cheek and to your neck, causing your body to slightly shiver.

After leaving light pecks around your neck, he trailed back up to your cheek and back to your lips where he stole your breath once more. His arm around your waist kept squeezing you ever so slightly, as if he was confirming that you were in fact in his arms, giving you butterflies. Finally, after many more trails of needy kisses, Jeff pulled away, both of you completely breathless. With fluttering eyelashes, you were finally able to focus on the man on top of you.

The look in his eyes were so gentle as he looked into your own. His hand softly stroked your cheek, almost tenderly, lovingly and you could feel the tears welding up in your eyes once more. Once you've gained your breath and a but of your composure you finally went to open your mouth before his lips covered yours once more, catching you by surprise.

It wasn't a long kiss like the ones you'd just shared but it was a slow, sweet peck and when he pulled away he it was a short distance. You were still close enough that the tiniest movement, you would kiss again and you could feel his breath on your lips, tempting you once more.

"I love you." Everything stopped in that moment. Your attention tore from his lips and your eyes locked onto his. He looked at you head on, without looking away. It was in that moment you didn't swear anything because you knew it. Jeff was being completely vulnerable with you.

His eyes looked at you like you were something to treasure. While they were naturally dry, this time they were glossy, and you could feel his hand tremble so lightly as he stroked your cheek once more. He was opening his heart to you. This was a Jeff you've never seen but the Jeff you knew would never be this vulnerable towards anyone, not even as a joke.

Jeff loved you.

He felt the same way about you as you felt about him. Logically, you would have had so many questions, doubting his intentions but in this moment, looking at him you knew. You knew he was being honest, that he loved you. He felt the same way.

"(Y/N)-" You took your arms that were draped around his neck and ran your fingers through his hair in the back of his head, pulling his face closer to yours and kissing him tenderly. After a moment you pulled away for a split second before diving back into the kiss once more and savored this pattern for a while longer before you finally felt your need to feel him calm down while your need to tell him grow stronger. Putting your hands on both sides of his face, you face him head on, not daring to look away.

"I love you too." His eyes slightly widened in momentary shock before he looked away and buried his face into the crook of your neck, wrapping both of his arms tightly around your waist. Your pulse quickened at this new found behavior but you definitely didn't hate it. In fact, you wanted this moment to last forever. You wrapped your arms around his back, holding him close.

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath, taking in his scent, proving to yourself that this was real, he was right here in your arms. You couldn't fight the smile that forced its way to your lips as you thought about what just happened but you couldn't deny the fact that things might feel a little awkward once you pull apart.

Just as you were daydreaming you were brought back to reality, shocked to find that the crook of your neck felt wet. Bringing your attention back to Jeff, you notice that his grip on your waist had tightened to the point that it almost hurt. His back was slightly trembling and you could hear the faintest sniffling that was barely audible, like he was trying to hide it from you but it was pretty obvious.

You felt tears sting your own eyes when you realized just how much he cared for you. You used a hand to cover your mouth to hold back the sob that almost escaped. Gathering your composure once more, you wrap both arms tightly around Jeff's back, turning your head to the side, bringing your mouth right to his temple, leaving a gentle kiss before you brought your lips to his ear and reassured him once more.

"I'm in love with you." He nuzzled his face into you and you felt his shaky breaths against your skin, the tears dripping down your neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." It was just a faint whisper but you heard it well. Finally allowing the tears fall from your eyes, you smile to yourself once more before placing your lips against his head.

Meanwhile, the faceless man stood outside the mansion, looking up at the stars. The noise from the living room was still loud as the others played games, going to bed one by one. He listened to their cursing and laughter and it honestly brought him joy to hear. Glancing up towards your window that had the blinds closed and the lights now turned off, he finally felt peace of mind that you got that happiness you deserved and he was happy that he could be the one to help you get it.

Originally he was going to let you both find out on your own, but since both of you loved to overthink just as much as you loved each other, he thought the best thing to do was step in and he was happy he did. Thinking back, he chuckled remembering the look on Jeffery's face after he finished talking.

~

"I didn't think you'd both be so dense but I guess I should have known better." Jeff looked up at the faceless man in complete shock. Slenderman basically poured the smiling man a glass filled with your thoughts and he seemed to be drowning in them. Slenderman could barely read his mind because it was in a jumble, his thoughts everywhere.

'Two years...'

'She doesn't hate me?'

'She doesn't see me as a monster?'

'She feels the same way as I do?'

'She love me too?'

'Yes my child, she loves you too.'

Gasping quietly, Jeff brought his attention back onto Slenderman for a split moment before widening his eyes once more. Looking towards the stair case, he didn't think twice before running for them. However, he stopped for a moment. Gripping tightly on the hand rail, he held his head low and clenched a hand into a fist.

'Thanks...'

Was all that he thought before he took off up the stairs, ears red.

~

Slenderman chuckled to himself, looking fondly at the window.

'Be happy, my children.'

The End.


End file.
